


Hanukkah Present

by WilliamTheB



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamTheB/pseuds/WilliamTheB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gives Buffy (and Angel) a present.  Post-series.  Not comics continuation continuity.  Some Angel-mocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah Present

“You’ve got the chains and everything?” Willow asked.  “I mean, it’s not that I don’t think you can hold your own—”

“I’ll be fine, Will,” Buffy responded. “And I’ve got the gag, too.  He won’t even be shouting obscenities at me.  He might incoherently mumble.  You sure you’re up for this?”

“Oh, hey, c’mon Buff.  First spell, here.  No sweat.  No saliva, even, or any bodily fluids, um, no fluids of me that is.”  She caught herself before sputtering on. “And Angel is fine with it?”

“Not at first,” Buffy said.  “But I convinced him eventually.  Thanks, this is really above and beyond.”

Willow smiled.  “Hey, what are besties for?  I’ll be right outside.”

Buffy went inside the room where Angel was.  Willow sat down, opened a book, tried to drown out sounds next door, and was about to get settled into a reading groove.  Suddenly Buffy walked back into the room, hair disheveled, a tiny bit disappointed.  There was angry, evil-sounding murmuring coming from the other room.

Willow checked her watch.  Already?  Buffy noticed the gesture and sighed a tiny sigh.  “Well, it was good for him, I guess.  You gonna re-curse?”

“Lickety-split,” Willow responded.  "Not dead, nor not of the living," she began.

A few minutes later, Buffy went in and unlocked Angel's chains and took the gag out of his mouth.  “Sorry,” said Angel.  “We should maybe have found some restraints for Angelus that are a little less....”

“Yeah, I know.  A little less your thing,” Buffy responded.  “Well, I'm sure there's a way to keep you a little unhappy for a little longer next time.  And we can try again.  I mean, Willow owes me a birthday present soon....”

FIN


End file.
